legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
First timeline
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |revised = • The first paradox |replaced = • The second timeline |appearances = }} The first timeline is the earliest-experienced iteration of Nosgoth's history in the Legacy of Kain series. It is the timeline in which the majority of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain occurs, but not necessarily the first timeline in existence. It was characterized by the corruption of William the Just by Moebius, and the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis, which would "lay waste" to Nosgoth. The timeline was derailed by the first paradox, caused when Kain and William battled in the pre-Blood Omen era with two incarnations of the Soul Reaver. However, Kain retained memories of this version of history throughout the rest of the Legacy of Kain series, and utilized them to his advantage in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. Events Before Nosgoth's recorded history (millennia) *The raising of the Pillars: The nine Pillars of Nosgoth are erected, and are intrinsically tied to the spiritual and physical health of all Nosgoth. Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) *The summoning of the Guardians: The first Pillar Guardians are assembled, forming the Circle of Nine. The nine original Guardians swear to protect, represent and serve their individual Pillars. When a Guardian dies, the Pillars cull a successor, destined from birth to fulfill their role. Kain: "The book spoke of the birth of the Circle. The Circle served the Pillars, protectorates to the strange power that gives life to our land. At the unlikely death of a member, the Circle remains broken for a time, until the Pillars can cull a worthy successor." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *During this era, Moebius, the Guardian of Time, Mortanius, the Guardian of Death, and Vorador, the future patriarch of the vampires, are presumably born. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #5 (by RazielFan) Kain: "This history, in part, I knew already... How, as the Vampires began to die out, the Pillars summoned human Guardians to fulfill their roles. It seemed the ancient Vampires had adopted – and, when necessary, abducted – the human Guardians, and made vampires of them when they came of age. Until the humans rebelled against their masters... And here I made a surprising discovery: it was Moebius the Time Streamer, and Mortanius, Guardian of Death, who led the bloody revolt. Now I understood why Moebius hated me so intensely. I was the first vampire Guardian in all these centuries – and he knew what my coming signified... or perhaps I reminded him of all he had forsaken." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Nosgoth's early history (~450 years) *At indeterminate points before or at the start of this era, the human Guardians of Balance, Conflict (Malek), Dimension, Energy, the Mind, Nature and States, who will actively serve during Vorador's later attack on the Circle of Nine, are born. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow) *At an indeterminate point before or during this era, an unknown seer predicts the future rise of the Legions of the Nemesis. *At an indeterminate point before or during this era, a small cult devoted to a mysterious god - connected to tales of human possession - begins operating. Kain: "I came upon another book of interest buried deep amongst the library’s tomes. It spoke of a small cult that existed in Nosgoth, ages past. Wherever they traveled strange tales of human possession would follow. Little is known of the god they worshipped." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Nosgoth's vampire population increases, incurring the attention of the Circle. Kain: "Amongst Vorador’s possessions, I found an ancient chronicle... Long ago, vampires grew in such number as to capture the attention of the Circle. The Order of the Sarafan, or the “Angels of Light” as they were called, was instated to counter the menace. Thus, the “Vampire Purge” began." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *Headquartered at the Sarafan Stronghold, the Circle of Nine forms and sponsors the monastic Sarafan brotherhood to counter the vampire menace. Malek serves as its leader and general. Kain: ""It was during these dark times infested with the plague of the undead, that the Circle brought the Sarafan to existence. Trained to be devoutly loyal to the Circle, and the perfect exterminators of the undead scourge, they were led to many victories by the righteous paladin, Malek. They cleansed the vampires with fire, and released their souls to more blessed realms."" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *''(~0)'' The human Raziel is born. **''(During, or in the years shortly before or after, ~0)'' Presumably, the humans Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Turel and Zephon are born. *Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel, Turel and Zephon join the Sarafan brotherhood, and are trained to be devoutly loyal to the Circle of Nine. **The six become the commanding warrior inquisitors of the brotherhood. *'The vampire purge': The Sarafan wage war on Nosgoth's vampires. Malek leads the brotherhood to many victories, killing thousands of the vampire race. Several of Vorador's friends, lovers and vampire children are slain, but he and Janos Audron elude their attacks. *Janos Audron is murdered by the Sarafan. His heart, the Heart of Darkness, is ripped from his chest and later pronounced a relic. Villager: "There used to be a vampire living there, before the Sarafan hunted and killed him. They say he screamed four score days and nights before he died! He vowed vengeance, he did!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "Reputed to have been ripped from the chest of the greatest vampire to have ever existed, Janos Audron, the Heart of Darkness restores vampiric unlife. Life is precious, Janos discovered - as it was torn throbbing and bleeding from his own body." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. * (~30-40) The slaughter of the Circle: Vorador fights back against the human Circle for their sponsorship of the Sarafan, infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold and killing the Balance, Dimension, Energy, Mind, Nature and States Guardians. He battles, defeats and humiliates their protector, Malek. **Six new Guardians are born (variously Anarcrothe, Ariel, Azimuth, Bane, DeJoule and Nupraptor, or unseen predecessors to them). **Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel, Turel and Zephon die in combat. * In Avernus Cathedral, Mortanius punishes Malek for his failure, fusing Malek's soul to a suit of magical armor. Malek is condemned to serve as the unliving Ward of the Circle. *The six martyred Sarafan warrior inquisitors are interred in the Tomb of the Sarafan. *The ongoing vampire purges force Vorador into hiding. He becomes lost to Nosgoth, ensconsing himself in his mansion in the Termogent Forest. *''(Long before ~450)'' The Sarafan brotherhood's crusade formally ceases. Pre-Blood Omen era (~50 years) *''(Years before ~0)'' William the Just is born. At a young age, he inherits rulership of the kingdom which will become known as the Land of the Nemesis. * Moebius attempts to rally the villagers loyal to William, and secures an audience with the king. *''(~0)'' ← Using his time-streaming device, Kain escapes from the Battle of the Last Stand in the Blood Omen era, emerging here, nearly 50 years in the past. ** Kain travels to the Land of the Nemesis, intending to kill William before he can become the Nemesis and ravage Nosgoth. ** Kain watches as Moebius provides William with the Soul Reaver and other weapons, and warns William of a vampire sent to slay him. ** The first paradox: Kain attempts to slay William in battle. Both combatants are armed with incarnations of the Soul Reaver, triggering a history-distorting Reaver-convergence. ***''→ This timeline is derailed and dies, spawning the altered second timeline →'' **Kain fails to slay William, and history proceeds as normal. Kain's fate is uncertain. *''(~0-40)'' Moebius continues to conspire with William, resulting in the creation of the prophecied fanatical and ruthless Legions of the Nemesis. William becomes known as the Nemesis, an unstoppable tyrant destined to bring about the end of civilization. *Mortanius is possessed by the Dark Entity. * (~20) Possessing Mortanius's body, the Dark Entity murders Ariel. Kain, her successor as Guardian of Balance, is born to an aristocratic family. Ariel's specter begins to haunt the Pillars of Nosgoth. ** The corruption of the Pillars: Nupraptor, Ariel's lover, finds her corpse and realises that Mortanius was responsible for her death. Overwhelmed with grief and suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into madness, unleashing a psychic onslaught directed at the entire Circle of Nine. Throughout all Nosgoth, the minds of the sensitive and intellectual are blasted by waves of hatred. The Circle is permanently left mentally corrupted, and the Pillars physically crack and corrode. *The insane and deranged Guardians unleash their powers against Nosgoth, with malicious intent. Anarcrothe, Bane and DeJoule create the Dark Eden. Nupraptor practices self-mutilation, sewing his own eyes and lips shut, and terrorizes pilgrims who journey to his retreat near Vasserbünde. *King Ottmar of Willendorf holds a contest to celebrate his daughter's birthday, offering a royal favor to the creator of the finest doll in the realm. Among hundreds of submissions, Elzevir the Dollmaker's entry is proclaimed the winner. Elzevir takes a lock of the Princess' hair in payment. **Elzevir traps the Princess' soul in a burlap and silk doll. The Princess becomes lifeless, plunging Ottmar into despair. *Coorhagen, Kain's home city, is struck by the Plague. *''(~50)'' Kain departs Coorhagen, embarking on a journey across Nosgoth. **Mortanius recruits a band of assassins to murder Kain. ** At night, Kain attempts to seek shelter at a tavern in Ziegsturhl, but is denied entry. Forced to the road, he is slain by the hired assassins. **Kain's body is interred in his mausoleum in the Cemetery. Blood Omen era (~1 year) *''(During, or shortly before, ~0)'' Azimuth begins summoning and unleashing demons on Avernus, setting the city on fire. Trade from Avernus to Vasserbünde ceases. * (~0) Mortanius offers Kain the opportunity to avenge himself in the Underworld. Kain accepts, and is reborn as a vampire. ** Kain awakes in his mausoleum, and kills his assassins near Ziegsturhl. Seeking a cure to his vampirism, he meets the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who instructs him to destroy the corrupt Circle of Nine and restore the Pillars. ** Kain travels through Nachtholm and Vasserbünde, and infiltrates Nupraptor's Retreat. He beheads Nupraptor and returns the head to the Pillars. The Pillar of the Mind is restored. ** Passing through the plague-ridden Coorhagen, Kain travels to northern Nosgoth and flies to Malek's Bastion. He attempts to destroy Malek, but fails. Kain travels to the Oracle's Caves in search of a means to defeat Malek. ** Moebius, posing as the Oracle of Nosgoth, advises Kain to seek Vorador in the Termogent Forest. Kain meets Vorador, who gives Kain his Signet Ring. Kain travels to Dark Eden and kills Bane and DeJoule, while Vorador destroys Malek. ** Kain returns Bane's Antler Headdress, DeJoule's Insulating Cloak and Malek's Helmet to the Pillars. The Pillars of Conflict, Energy and Nature are restored. ** Kain journies south through Avernus. In Avernus Cathedral, he discovers the Soul Reaver, and claims it for his own. With the Reaver, he slays Azimuth, and obtains the time-streaming device she stole from Moebius. ** Kain returns Azimuth's Eye to the Pillars. The Pillar of Dimension is restored. Ariel advises Kain to combat the Legions of the Nemesis. ** In Willendorf's Provincial Mines, Kain drinks the blood of one of King Ottmar's noble forefathers. He infiltrates Willendorf Castle and meets King Ottmar, who offers his kingdom to whomever can restore his daughter to life. Kain hunts down and kills Elzevir, and returns the Princess' soul to Ottmar. Ottmar and Kain join forces against the Nemesis. * The Battle of the Last Stand: Led by Ottmar and Kain, the Army of the Last Hope meets the Legions of the Nemesis in battle. The Legions are victorious, decimating the Army of Hope, killing Ottmar and cornering Kain. Kain retreats by activating the time-streaming device, and is propelled 50 years backward in time to the pre-Blood Omen era. → (No further events in this timeline are covered in the series.) Other Events Given Kain's comments in ''Soul Reaver 2'' that history "admits only the slightest alterationsSR2 Script- The Ruined Aerie at Nosgothic Realm ", it is likely that many of the major events seen in later timelines also occur in the First paradox timeline and with Raziel's time travelling influence at the heart of the system it seems likely the following events must also occur to avoid a 'fatal paradox' *(~ -??)The events of the Ancient-Hylden War Era. (''SR2'' /''Def'') *(~ -500) Wraith Raziel arrives from (~ 100) and fails to prevent the murder of Janos. (''SR2'') **Wraith Raziel pursues the Sarafan Inquisitors to the Sarafan Stronghold. **Wraith Raziel regains the Reaver, Kills the Sarafan Inquisitors (Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel and his earlier Human self) and is absorbed into the blade, creating the Soul Reaver. *(~ -50) Kain's attempt on William's life fails, but Kain survives and returns to the present. (''BO1'') *(~ -30) KainThe Elder Kain and Wraith Raziel arrive from the far future and meet at the pillars. (''SR2'') **Raziel meets Vorador and uncovers murals of the Ancient-Hylden War. **Raziel returns to the Sarafan Stronghold attempting to return to Nosgoth's early history , he meets Kain "When History and Destiny Collide" but is unable to prevent Kain's death. Raziel continues on his quest to reach Janos and Nosgoth's early history, but is sent instead to (~ 100) by Moebius. *(~ 0)Kain returns to the present and continues his quest as the scourge of the circle, killing final guardian Mortanius and uncovering and defeating the Dark Entity. (''BO1'') **Kain realises that he is the last guardian, born to replace Ariel as Balance Guardian and must sacrifice himself to restore the pillars; despite the fact he is not the last Vampire in this timeline, Kain still refuses the sacrifice and the Pillars Collapse. **Nosgoth likely conquered by the Legions of the Nemesis. *(~100) Raziel arrives from (~ -30), meets Ariel and returns to (~ -500). *(~500) Kain infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, raising the six Sarafan inquisitors to act as his Vampire Lieutenants. Rise of Kain's Empire. (''SR1'') *(~1500) Raziel executed by Kain and sent to the Underworld, Kain's Empire devolves. (''SR1'') *(~2000) Raziel returns as a Wraith (resurrected by the Elder God) and hunts down his fellow Vampires (''SR1'') **Raziel kills Melchiah in the Necropolis and battles Kain in the Sanctuary of the Clans, gaining the Wraith-blade and uncovering Ariel. **Raziel kills Zephon in the Silenced Cathedral and uncovers the Tomb of the Sarafan, gaining the Telekinetic Force Projectile ability. **Raziel kills Rahab and Dumah and pursues Kain through the Chronoplast into Nosgoth 's past. Notes As this timeline is only observed at the beginning of the series, how the later events of the series matches up with this version of history is unclear. Kain's comments that history "admits only the slightest alterationsSR2 Script- The Ruined Aerie at Nosgothic Realm " would suggest many of the later events in the timeline would concur with those shown in later timelines. It is likely that Kain's 'decision', his empire, and Raziel's journey through'' Soul Reaver 1'' and ''Soul Reaver 2'' are absolutes since they must occur for the Soul Reaver to be created (by absorbing Wraith Raziel). Though this is the first timeline observed in the series, it is not the first in existence. Silicon Knights Blood Omen Plot FAQ indicates there was a timeline 'previous' to this one, where William the Just was "exactly as his title suggested" and that William was corrupted by Moebius' influenceWilliam the Just at Silicon Knights BO1 FAQ . Kain could also be suggesting this 'previous' timeline, in Soul Reaver 2 ("the map of my fate was redrawn by Moebius, and so in turn was yours" SR2 Script- History and Destiny Collide at Nosgothic Realm ), perhaps suggesting in this timeline both Kain and Raziel's destinies were fulfilled. The title "First paradox" refers to the unseen Paradox (seemingly instigated by the "designs of Moebius"William the Just at Silicon Knights BO1 FAQ ) which created this timeline, though of course it may not truly be the 'first' of these events, as there may be many previous paradoxes and hence previous timelines (it is merely the 'first' mentioned). For this reason it is difficult to establish a 'no paradox timeline'. Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain References }} Category:Timelines Category:History